


Coping

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Delayed Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top!Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has a very specific way of unwinding after a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurelin (Lintelomiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintelomiel/gifts), [yuuwaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuwaku/gifts).



> Thanks to Laurelin, I am working on another story. But I needed a break from it, so I wrote this as a nice little break. 
> 
> I just really like the idea of Lee being a bit submissive and Richard taking charge. 
> 
> Obvious disclaimer- Richard and Lee are their own people. I only own my own dirty mind. Blahdy blahdy blah, etc.

It hadn't been that long since Lee had been on stage. So he understood the post performance high that would occasionally lead to wild abandon. He was by no stretch of the word prudish when it came to participating in risky carnal behavior to chase that high. But every thing (and one) he'd done to keep himself from that depressing decline after a show, suddenly felt like child's play after the first night he'd seen The Crucible.

Richard's performance was magnificent. Lee was was giddy and proud of himself for sneaking past him unseen. Standing in his dressing room, he was sure none of the pretty girls and boys who had been able to pull the same trick with him had ever felt quite as much quivering as he did at that moment.

Richard rushed into the room, slamming the door, the loud noise startling the already skittish Lee. 

"Hey gorgeous." He said, smiling coyly. Richard was staring straight at him, but didn't see Lee. It wasn't a feeling he was used to.

"How'd you get in here?" He asked, and Lee loved the gruffness in his voice.

"My little secret." He teased. Richard was precise as he moved towards Lee. 

"Secret keeping?" He said. Lee didn't know why, but he was suddenly a bit scared, and dropped the coquettish flirtation act, gulping and nodding.

Richard took hold of Lee by the hair, pulled him down so his lips hovered above Lee's before kissing him. The awkward angle and the sheer force made him buckle, and as he fell, Richard tightened his grip on Lee's hair, letting him fall to his knees. 

Bewildered and aroused, Lee nuzzled at Richard's already swelling crotch, and felt another tug at the scruff of his neck. Richard's fingers held Lee's neck away as he swiftly removed the clothing barrier between his cock and the stale backstage air. 

As soon as his trousers were off, Richard was pulling Lee's face back, and greedily shoving himself down his throat. 

Richard's style was typically what Lee would consider romantic, long kisses, soft caresses that he could drag out for an exceedingly long time before finally giving himself over to sex. 

But Lee took this dirty, feverish need in stride, obediently taking Richard's heavy thrusts, until his cock reached the back of his throat.

Lee grabbed Richard's hip, and Richard instantly ripped the hand from his skin, again tightening his grip on the hair in his fist, and moving faster, harder, deeper down Lee's throat.

Lee let out a moan around the throbbing girth, and Richard pulled out completely, panting. He pushed Lee onto the couch behind them, and furiously ripped off his jeans. He turned towards the dressing table, and back in a flash with lube, spreading it over his own cock, then using the hand to quickly open Lee before using those same desperate thrusts to breach him. 

Lee cried out, and Richard silenced him with a hand pinned hard over his mouth as he found a speedy pace to thrust to. 

Despite the mistreatment, or perhaps because of it, Lee was nearly over the edge within minutes. Richard moved the hand from his mouth so he could force his tongue down his throat, moving back to pull his hair, still unwaveringly pounding for himself as he wraps his other hand around Lee's twitching cock. 

He squeezed and Lee moaned onto Richard's mouth. He gruffly commanded, "Not until I say so." And the next few minutes are excruciating as Richard finds the right rhythm to bring himself to climax before allowing Lee's release. 

As soon as Lee's finished. Richard collapses into his arms, gulping air and crying. 

"Jesus fucking Christ." He says, his muscles only then beginning to relax from the performance that feels an entire lifetime ago.

Lee kisses him as Richard presses his face into his chest. 

"Yeah." He says back, as they hold each other and wait for their heartbeats to steady.


	2. Can we talk about last week?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard feels bad about his naughty behavior. Lee doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god I concentrating on something else at the moment. But this won't leave me alone, and yuuwaku pointed out in the comments, there really aren't enough stories with our tall dark northerner in control.... So I added just a little more...

Lee had decided to stay in London. at least for a little while. He'd made a very good attempt at excuses. He didn't have anything on at the moment, he needed a change of scenery, he thought an intense exploration of the city would do him good. 

Richard simply smiled and let him convince himself- deep down they both knew the only reason Lee was hanging around was because Richard was there. 

Which suited him just fine. He enjoyed Lee's company- and NOT just because he happened to be the most beautiful man on the planet. He was fun, and cheeky, and a bit of a pot head, but between shows, Richard was in great need of a happy distraction. Just the sort of thing that Lee was perfect to supply. 

The first week flew by. Richard was greatly enjoying the image of a fully nude Lee rolling around on his bed at noon while he started to get ready to leave for the theater.

"Any big plans for tonight?" Richard asked, knowing he wouldn't be home until well past midnight, and curious if Lee would be out galavanting.

"Actually, I've been trying to bring up last time all week. Can we talk about it?" 

Richard swallowed hard as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

His dressing room behavior had been... Uncharacteristic. He'd hoped that his respectful and sensitive actions on the following nights had made up for it- that Lee would forget all about the missteps, assumptions and poor communication he'd displayed the weekend before.

"Do you want an apology?" He asked.

"Um, well, not exactly. I just sort of wanted to know what's up with that."

"In what way?"

"You sort of did a 180 on me, and then just flipped back. And I'm just curious which Richard is the real one."

"Which one did you like better?"

Lee blushed, it was incredibly adorable. "That's not really why I'm asking."

"I'm sorry. I know my behavior was rash last week. And I should have addressed it earlier. It won't happen again." Richard promised, though the sensation of holding Lee down was still burned into every cell of his being.

"You don't have to be sorry. I just want to know if I need to be prepared for you when you get home tonight."

Richard wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly.

"Excuse me?"

"Can I talk to you, actor to actor?"

"Of Course."

"John Proctor is a pretty intense character."

"Ok."

"And, the more intense a character is, the harder it is to shake it off at the end of the night."

"I'm following you."

"So, I'm thinking maybe the way you're dealing with all that sort of emotional back up from John might be physically."

Richard gulped, again. He didn't want to admit this. Of course Lee would have picked up on it though. 

Proctor was the part of a lifetime for Richard. And he was still weary, but part of him felt that Lee might just be the love of a lifetime. The thought that the two could prove mutually exclusive terrified him. It wasn't a choice he was ready to make.

They were a good match as a couple, but even with everything they'd been through, he wasn't sure where they stood, as he wasn't about to ruin what they did have by scaring him away with too much.

"You still with me, Rich?" Lee asked, a sweet smile timidly crossing his face.

"Mostly." He said, because he wasn't sure how to verbalize how right Lee was with out changing- and potentially ruining- what they had. "I don't know what you want me to say, Lee."

"Well, am I on the right track?"

Richard let the question hang in the air for a moment, before doing the right thing and being honest.

"Yes"

"Ok."

"What's ok?"

"I'm not opposed to the idea of letting you get rough with me, Richard."

"You're not?" 

"No. Actually... It's kind of exciting." And that blush came back to his cheeks. Richard laughed. 

"You have no idea how much you've just saved me, Lee."

"Really?"

Richard just nods and moves toward him and kisses him. Lee pulls him in closer, opening his mouth so their tongues can meet.

"I'm going to be late."

"Give me a little taste to hold me over until tonight." He whispers.

"Be patient." Richard commands, biting Lee's lip before he gets off the bed. 

"You know I love you, right, Richard?"

It was a question he'd asked many, many times in the past. Lee was not one to shy away from emotions. He'd claim to love just about anyone or thing. 

Richard played his emotions closer to his chest. And he responded the same way, even after this conversation. 

"I know. Thank you."  
***********************  
Richard didn't get home until 1, and when he did, he stank of booze and slammed the door with an intimidating clatter. 

Lee was in the kitchen. He'd decided that after all the waiting in bed for Richard to get home, he deserved a snack. He popped his head into the living room, holding a bowl of ice cream.

"Good morning, sunshine." He teased.

Richard threw him a stern look.

"I would prefer if you didn't speak." He said. Lee put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. He wouldn't speak, but virtually nothing could stop him from being cheeky. 

Richard moved swiftly towards Lee and threw the bowl to the ground. It fell with a clunk, but didn't break. He took the end of the spoon and slowly, but deliberately removed it from Lee's mouth. 

"I would prefer it if you didn't eat, as well." 

Lee gulped down the last of the ice cream, and didn't know what to do next, other than remain silent. 

Richard tossed the spoon down on the floor near the bowl and immediately grabbed Lee's wrists, pushing him against the wall with forceful lips. 

He pressed his body along Lee's. He was already hard, and Lee could feel a dull throbbing even with the thick denim between them. He reached down to unbutton Richard's jeans, but before he got anywhere near them his wrist was clasped against the wall again.

"You'll know when it's time." Richard scolds him. Lee knew he was supposed to be expecting this- hadn't he expressed eagerness for it just a few hours before?- but even so, it wasn't in his nature to let some one else take the lead. It was going to take him time to learn the docile role.

Richard was drunk, but knew what he wanted. Trusting Lee to keep his hands and back against the wall, he moved his own under the light material of Lee's shirt. He caressed the skin of his stomach and sides, deliberately waiting for gooseflesh to appear under his fingertips before moving upwards and running his thumbs over Lee's nipples, first lightly, then with a methodical pinch that slowly went from teasing to torturous.

Lee let out a whimper, and Richard moved one of his arms to his mouth, shoving the skin and bone of his wrist between Lee's teeth. 

"You don't make a noise. If you need to make a noise, you bite my wrist to choke it down." He told him, and then he twisted the nipple still between his fingers and Lee clamped down, hard, wriggling his own erection against Richard's hip. 

The bite caused Richard to let out a guttural groan, but he was allowed to make any noise he wished, so Lee responded by biting him again, harder, though he still had enough restraint to stop before breaking the skin. 

Richard's hand slid down, under the loose sleep pants hanging on Lee's hips. He quickly found what he desired, his fingertips brushing over Lee's pubic hair before wrapping around the base of his cock. 

Richard gave him a rough tug, ripping the arm away from Lee's mouth and swiftly replacing it with his own, his tongue forcefully probing past the teeth as he began to stroke Lee in earnest. 

Lee preferred lube and soft caresses at the beginning of a hand job, but Rich was making due like a champ with just a few drops of precum, and a yearning tongue down his throat, and within minutes, Lee was moaning onto his mouth. 

"What did I say about making noises?" He warned, but Lee was so close, he let out a loud moan, and Richard squeezed the base of his cock. It wasn't altogether unpleasant, but was meant as a deterrent, not encouragement. 

"Don't cum, Lee." He demanded.

Lee whimpered, and Richard squeezed again, then put Lee's hand on his jeans. 

He knew what to do, finally allowed to unclasp and pull down his zipper, Lee was greeted by Richard's straining cock, bulging and throbbing before him.

Richard loosened his grasp on Lee and pushed him to his knees. The hardwood floor was cold and uncomfortable, but Lee was too high on pleasure to complain, even if he was allowed to. 

Lee moved his lips towards the tip of Richard's cock, and Richard grabbed him by the neck, inches away. Lee could feel the heat and Richard knew Lee was salivating. He fought the urge to thrust himself down Lee's throat, to grab him by the ears and face fuck him until sun up.

Instead, Richard turned around, leaning against the wall with his legs spread. Lee crawled toward him, his hands moved up Richard's calves until they rested on the curves of his perfect ass. 

He moved his face towards Richard's ass, planting his lips on the top of the cleft, and licking downwards, opening him up with his tongue. Richard grabbed his cock and began stroking while Lee continued, his tongue darting in and out of Richard's hole.

Lee was aching as he moved one of his hands down to his own cock. 

In the throes of his ecstasy, Richard grunted out, "Not yet, Lee," but Lee's hand cups Richard's balls, his tongue still swirling around his asshole, and Richard cums, hard, heaving against the wall. 

When he's finished, he slumps, shifting away from the still aching Lee. Taking an enormous breath, he wipes the sweat from his brow, and walks towards the bedroom, pulling off his shirt and throwing it on the floor near Lee. 

"Clean up and come to bed when you're done." He tells Lee. 

After a few hours rest, Richard turns over in bed, wraps his arms around Lee, and kisses one of the freckles adorning his perfect shoulders.

"You awake?" He asks. Lee responds with a groggy whimper. Richard kisses his ear and whispers,

"You know I love you, right?" 

Richard can't see the sleepy smile crossing Lee's face. But it's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, I have proven myself incapable of simply creating stand alone pwp.
> 
> *sigh*
> 
> One day, one day I'll do it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me!
> 
> Nope. I can't seem to get the idea of Rough Richard out of my head. 
> 
> Sorry, this isn't really edited. I just wanted to write more dirty smut.

Part of Lee wanted to stay away. There was a certain kind of edge to sitting around the flat, waiting to find out if that night would be a "sweet" night- where Richard would come home happy, cuddly, and occasionally amorous in his typical fashion-  or what Lee had accidentally started thinking of as a "good" night, where he'd come home completely on edge, eyes darting like a junky, high on performance endorphins and dying for a chance to throw Lee around the place like a rag doll.

 

But Richard wasn't the only addict, and ever since opening night, Lee had been dying to see John Proctor again.

 

He sat in the back, as low key as possible, still unsure until the lights came up at intermission if he was going to let Richard know he was there.  The decision was made for him when an assistant came up and asked if he would follow her back stage.  She led him directly to Richard's dressing room.

 

Lee wouldn't have dared disturb Richard mid- performance like this-  if he knew anything about Richard, he was sure his presence in that dressing room at that time would throw off the rest of the performance.

 

And while it was exhilarating, being so upclose, looking at the back of Richard's neck, and even just from that being hyper aware that he was more or less really in the room with John Proctor,  Lee was a little annoyed that he'd been summoned, because, as an audience member, he didn't want anything standing in the way between him and John's final tragically triumphant scene.

 

"What are you doing here?"  A cold, gruff voice came from Richard, who didn't turn to look at Lee.

 

"Enjoying the show."

 

"Why are you here?!" He asked again, and Lee wasn't sure what to say.

 

"I wanted to see you again."

 

"I don't want to see you now."

 

Lee was hurt. He didn't know how much of this was Richard and how much was Proctor, and even when he was overwhelmed with work, he always wanted to see Richard.  The needy, timid side of Lee rarely poked his head out, but there it was.

 

"Do you want me to leave?"

 

"You're here now.  I'll be thinking of you all night. You might as well stay."

 

"If you want me to leave, just tell me."

 

The entire conversation, Richard hadn't dared turn around to look at Lee, so all Lee had to go on was the tenseness of his neck and the gruffness of his voice.

 

"I've friends here tonight. It will be a while before I can properly see to you."

 

"I don't mind."

 

"I'll send for you once the show is over. I want you here in my dressing room."

 

"Can't I meet your friends?"

 

"Not tonight, Lee."

 

"Ok. Fine." He pouts, and while normally Richard gives in almost the second Lee starts pouting, this combination Richard/Proctor has lost his patience.

 

"Stop it. Find Beverly and have her come to me once she's taken you back to your seat."

 

Lee wants to call Richard on his behavior.  He wants to tell him he's being an asshole. But there's still half a performance left to go, and he's not going to fight with him and mess it up for the rest of the audience, so he just leaves, finding the same stagehand- Beverly apparently- to take him back to his seat.

 

"He wants to see you." Lee tells her as he sits down, his foul mood apparent in his slumped shoulders and the stare he's got plastered to the floor.  She wants to reach out and give the poor guy a reassuring pat on the shoulder, but she just nods and exits, leaving Lee alone with his thoughts as the theater begins to fill up again.

 

Despite Lee’s worries, Richard’s performance in the second act is superb, Lee almost wants to forgive his snaps on performance alone, but as he gets out of his seat, he sees Beverly scurrying towards him, and his mood turns sour again.

 

She doesn't say anything, just guided him back to Richard's dressing room.  Richard isn’t there, and Lee slumps down the couch, annoyed that he’s not having drinks with Richard and his friend. Lee hasn’t asked Richard for anything, but the thought that he can’t be introduced to someone as his boyfriend hurts, and it’s hardly making him feel amorous. 

 

It’s 45 minutes later when Richard finally gets back to his dressing room.  He closes the door and immediately pulls off his shirt.

 

“You waiting long?” He asks.

 

“Yes.”  Lee replies.

 

“You’re still fully clothed.”

 

“You didn’t tell me to be any other way.  And even if you had, I wouldn’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because anyone could have walked in here.  And you’re being an ass.”

 

“I’m being an ass?  You’re the one showing up here unannounced!”

 

“I wanted to see you!”

 

“You saw me not 8 hours ago.  I would have been back for you to see me again by now if you’d just stayed put.”

 

“I’m not some caged bird, Richard.  I’m not just sitting around waiting for you.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I’m a human being.”

 

Richard walks over to Lee, and pulls him in for a kiss, which is knee buckling, but unearned. Lee pulls away. 

 

“No, Richard.”

 

“I thought we had an understanding.”

 

“That understanding doesn’t mean you get to treat me like crap.” Lee says, standing up and walking out the door.  

*********************************************

It’s late when Richard gets in. Really late.  So late that it’s actually early.  Lee hasn’t been able to sleep, knowing that Richard’s out in the city somewhere.  Both of them are too stubborn to call or text the other, and Lee is worried sick. 

 

The front door finally unlatches, then opens, and it takes all of his self control not to run into the living room and wrap Richard in a hug.  But he knows he’s in the right about his frustrations, and he’s not going to budge.  He pulls out a book and pretends to read, waiting for Richard’s footsteps in the hall. 

 

When he finally opens the door, Lee turns around to see a timid, gorgeous man, holding an enormous bouquet of flowers. 

 

“What’s that?”   
  
“It’s an apology.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course really.  I’m sorry for being a twat.”

 

Lee gets up and takes the flowers, putting them down on the bureau.  

 

“I’m sorry you were being a twat, too.”

 

“My head isn’t always clear right now.”

 

“I know.  That’s why I think I can forgive you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

Lee gives him a peck on the cheek.

 

Richard laughs.  

 

“If I had known you were going to forgive me so easily, I wouldn’t have been out half the night, looking for an all hours florist.”

 

“You should have called me. But the flowers were a nice touch.”

 

*********************************

Lee was happy to stay home the next night, cozy on Richard’s couch watching TV.   He was about to go to bed, assuming Richard had another late night ahead of him, when the door opened, and there he was. 

 

Lee’s heart skipped a beat, looking at the stance and the gleam in Richard’s eyes.  He could tell things had gone off tonight, and that it was time for a rumble. 

 

“Hey Babe.” He said, smiling.  Richard ignored the greeting, moving swiftly to the couch and roughly kissing Lee.  He ripped off the blanket on his lap, and pulled Lee off the couch, nearly dragging him to the bedroom.  

 

When they got there, he threw Lee onto the bed with more force than he was expecting.  Lee’s heart was racing, but he was paralyzed, waiting for Richard’s next move. 

 

“Take off your clothes.”  He commanded, stripping himself as he did. 

 

Lee followed suit, remaining on the bed as he kicked off his boxers. 

When they were both nude, Richard crawled onto the bed and up to Lee.  Lee moves in for a kiss, but Richard moves away. His eyes are full of fire and as much as Lee wants to taste him, he can tell it’s not the time to push.

 

Richard takes Lee by both wrists, pulling his arms above his head and holding them there.  He forces his lips against Lee, it’s not the kiss he was looking for, but it’s hot none the less.  Richard straddles him, their cocks touching and sending a chill through Lee’s body.  He’s fully immobile, his arms above his head, and Richard loves the sensation of holding him down.  

 

He ruts against him for a moment, just taking in the knowledge that he has complete control.  He doesn’t let go of Lee’s wrists as he plants kiss after kiss on his neck. When he gets to the point where his shoulder and neck meet, he bites down, hard.  Lee’s hips instinctively buck and he lets out a moan, mostly pleasure, but with a twist of pain.  Richard holds his wrists down harder, and Lee arches up, needing so much more contact with his skin. 

 

At last, Richard releases Lee from his grip, but only to dig his fingers into Lee’s thighs.  He moves up onto his knees, taking away the cock to cock contact Lee was loving, and he tilts Lee’s lower body until his ass is flush with Richard’s cock.  

 

He aches to shove in, hard, but even in this state, Richard’s not a monster.  It kills him to move off Lee, but he does it, quickly finding lube and returning back to the place Lee hasn’t moved from.  He puts a generous amount of lube on his cock and then lines up again.  He hasn’t done any of the work for this, hasn’t really earned it, and Lee is so hot and tight. 

 

Once Richard’s breached him, he can’t control his desire, and he thrusts full force inside.  Lee cries out, and it’s a mixture, but there’s more pain in this than there should be.  Richard looks at him apologetically, and attempts to keep himself in check, working slowly, as slowly as he can, to move at a more fair pace.  

 

Lee bites his lip.  He should be able to take this better.  It’s exactly what he signed up for, and he tilts himself back a bit to let Richard know he’s ready for more.  

 

The invitation is all Richard needs, he doesn’t hesitate to delve deeper, harder.  His hands find their way back to Lee’s wrists, and he pins him down as he gyrates his hips against Lee.  

 

He’s getting close, and he knows he should be doing something for Lee, but he can’t think straight enough to offer him anything.  He pounds harder, faster, chasing a rather elusive orgasm, and all the while knowing that he’s not doing enough for Lee. 

 

He finds himself on the edge, falling into orgasm, grunting and pounding and he collapses.  

 

He swallows down tears, knowing that he’s just hurt someone he loves, and wanting nothing more than for the person responsible for Lee’s bruised wrists and bite marked neck to not be him, while simultaneously knowing that was one of the best orgasms of his life.

 

Richard takes a breath, turns to his side, and wraps his arms around Lee, kissing him on the forehead and gently caressing his back.

 

“Are you ok?”  he asks.  Lee gives him a kiss on the nose.

  
“Are you?”  he asks back, and Richard doesn’t really know. 


End file.
